


A Beautiful Mistake

by soldiergirl84



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiergirl84/pseuds/soldiergirl84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how "Sonata No. 14 in C# Minor" (aka "Moonlight Sonata") came to be in Depeche Mode's catalogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first venture into Depeche Mode fan fiction, and nobody betaed it. Any referrals to betas and criticism are appreciated.

Alan was just bored one day during the recording of _Music for the Masses_. He was the first one in, so while he waited, he decided to play on the piano. The keyboard player and classically trained pianist sat down and thought about what to play.

There were several pieces in his repertoire from his childhood, ones by Bach, Mozart, and all the greats. He decided to go with Beethoven and play “Moonlight Sonata”. Alan closed his eyes, placed his hands so they were in the key of C# Minor, and got started.

His fingers glided over the keys as he played from memory. He played this song so many times in his childhood that he didn't need sheet music. It was one of his favourites, to the point that when he started playing his family would ask him to please play something else.

Midway through the movement, Dave walked into the studio. He watched his friend play the song and was impressed. He wished that he had learned to play piano, and become as good as his band mate was.

When Alan finished, Dave clapped. The keyboardist was surprised. He didn't notice the singer come into the studio.

“When did you come in?” Alan asked.

“While you were playing. Very good, by the way,” Dave congratulated his band mate with a clap on the shoulder.

“Thanks. I was just waiting for everyone else to arrive. Where are they?”

“Oh, I haven't seen them yet. But I have to let Basco hear that. It could make a great B-side.”

“It was recording?”

“Yeah. I came in to turn it off. I guess someone forgot to last night,” the singer explained with a shrug. “You know, I wish I learned how to play the piano when I was a kid,” he added. 

“Never too late to start,” Alan suggested as he got up from the bench and replaced the cover on the keys.

“I don't know if I could become as good as you.”

“I could teach you sometime.”

“I just might take you up on that,” Dave accepted as David Bascombe, Martin, and Andy walked into the studio.

* * *

“Hey guys, there's something I have to let you hear!” the singer called to everyone else as he rewound the tape and then hit the playback button. Everyone in the room listened with awe at the raw recording of Alan's performance.

“Wow, that's beautiful. That should be a B-side,” David Bascombe, their producer noted.

“Yeah. When did you do this Al?” Martin asked.

“Right before you arrived. I was waiting, and I decided to muck about a bit,” Alan explained.

“That's you, mucking about?” Martin was impressed. “Yeah.” He went on to explain that it was one of his favourites from the time he was a kid and grimaced when he heard his mistake.

“What's wrong?” Andy asked.

“Oh, I just heard my mistake.”

“I don't think anyone will notice. How did this get recorded if no one was in yet?” Bascombe asked.

“Ask Dave. He said that he came in early to turn it off, that someone left it on overnight.”

“Mart, did you do it? You were the last one here,” Dave asked his friend, who tried and failed to look innocent.

“What? Charlie, you're always the first one in, and we all know how you like to muck about on the keyboards during soundchecks. We know how good you are, and I wanted to showcase it.”

“Wow, I didn't know you thought that. Cheers,” Alan was amazed at how the band appreciated his talents. He knew they did, but not to this extent. With that, everyone decided to get going on recording the album starting with “Behind the Wheel”. They were having trouble with it and wanted to get it done before became too much of a monster.

* * *

When everyone decided to call it a night, Dave walked up to Alan and decided to tell him something.

“I think I'll take you up on the offer of piano lessons. Just let me know what you want me to do, and I'll do it.”

“All right, just tell me when, and I'll get you started.”

“Cheers mate. See you tomorrow.” The two walked to their cars in the parking lot and went home. On their drives home, the two friends eagerly awaited their piano lessons, now thankful for the beautiful mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm drawing on personal experience, from when I was in children's choir. Some of the children would play the piano to pass the time whilst we were waiting for the director. A few favourites were "Minuet" and "Tocatta and Fugue in D Minor" by Bach, with some hymns thrown in for good measure.
> 
> I"m also familiar with the actual story. I'm just trying to make something up so I (or someone else) can make one up about Alan giving Dave piano lessons, and what ensues.


End file.
